David's Journal
by Bellatokio
Summary: David Karofsky escreve em seu diario.


David's Journal

1

Decididamente ninguém nunca me irritou tanto com aquele Hummel! Quem aquela bichinha pensa que é pra ficar desfilando daquela maneira pela escola? Ele age como se todos nós tivéssemos a obrigação de aceitar essa aberração.

A primeira vez que o vi eu quase tive um treco.

Ele passava pelo outro lado da quadra, bem próximo ao muro de separação e eu olhei e vi apenas os maiores e mais lindos olhos azuis esverdeados que já tinha visto na minha vida. Fiquei extasiado, esperando que aquele par de olhos que me fitavam seguisse o caminho e eu pudesse ver o resto do rosto e do corpo de sua dona.

Quase morri quando percebi que era um cara. UM CARA! Eu tava parado nos olhos de um HOMEM!

Decididamente isso não é normal.

2

Hoje eu joguei um copo de raspadinha na cara daquele gay cretino.

Eu estava com meus chegados e os vimos caminhando pelos corredores. Ele, aquela Berry e a outra garota que o Azimio meio que acha gostosa. Vai entender...

Só sei que quando o vi eu senti como se alguém me desse um soco na boca do estomago. Ele vinha todo sorridente, acho que aquele cara passa batom, não e possível um cara ter uma boca vermelha daquele jeito. E os olhos, malditos olhos! Eu odeio mesmo aquele cara. Andando todo festivo, todo embrulhado numa roupa escura. Que só fazia sua pele ficar mais branca. Um cara não pode parecer tanto com uma menina daquele jeito! Eu tinha que estragar aquela perfeiçãozinha irritante!

Joguei raspadinha nele.

3

A louca da Treinadora Silvester postou um vídeo dela e daqueles perdedores cantando uma música da Madonna.

Acho que eu devo estar ficando maluco, mas eu assisti ao vídeo 'trocentas' vezes voltando toda hora só pra ver a cara de pau daquele cara! Ele fica se exibindo e se mexendo de um jeito que... sei lá! Acho que não tem como não olhar duas vezes. Ele é ridículo.

Pra piorar aquele desgraçado entrou pras Cheerios! Agora ele me persegue em todos os lugares.

Essa semana eles fizeram uma apresentação da Madonna e eu fiquei irado.

Quem ele pensa que é rebolando daquele jeito, com aquele uniforme colado mostrando cada curva do corpo? Eu não consigo parar de olhar para aquela bunda! O que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus? Se ele não parecesse tanto com uma menina isso não aconteceria! A culpa é dele!

Aberração!

4

Eu surtei essa semana!

Os perdedores do glee resolveram sair andando como um bando de ridículos pela escola e ele me aparece com uma roupa esdrúxula toda prateada e uma peruca branca! Ah! Qual é?! Viadagem tem limite! Aquela japonesa estranha estava desfilando com ele pra cima e pra baixo toda vestida de bolhas. Lady Gaga!

Como é que um cara tem coragem de andar assim? E ele ainda me peitou! Nós os empurramos, porque não da pra aguentar essa bizarrice toda e ele me peitou!

Vontade de socar aquela cara. O Azimio disse tudo que eu pensava! Que ele parece uma menina! Deve ser por isso que ele é tão bonito! Quer dizer, boiola! E atrevido!

...

Encontrei com ele naquela roupa ridícula de Gaga de novo. Rasguei no corpo do cretino!

Quem sabe assim ele aprende.

5

Começou um novo ano no colégio! Eu tava super de boa até encontrar com aquela aberração na minha frente.

O que ele faz? Toma banho de baunilha antes de sair de casa? Não é normal um cara cheirar tão bem. Eu reconheço o cheiro dele mesmo antes de vê-lo. Aí não aguento e empurro ele pra longe de mim, mesmo. Aberração!

6

Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo comigo. Cada vez que eu me distraio me pego pensando naquele moleque. Qual é! O cara é a coisa mais gay que eu já vi! E esse ano parece que o cretino cresceu! Ficou mais alto e menos parecido com uma menina, isso me deixa doido.

O cara tá bonito! Eu nunca achei homem bonito! E ele me olha com aquele jeitinho superior como se eu fosse lixo!

Qualquer dia dou uma lição naquele gay desgraçado.

7

Eu ferrei tudo!

Definitivamente eu to ferrado!

Desde ontem eu comecei a perder o controle sobre esse lance todo com o Hummel.

Ontem eu passei pelo corredor e lá estava ele. O cheiro me alcançou antes, depois o vi desfilando agarrado numa bolsa! Meu Deus! Eu não sei o que acontece, mas eu fervo! É como se eu tivesse comido algo estragado! Eu olho pra ele e meu estomago embrulha. Empurrei o cara no armário. De novo. Eu tenho feito muito isso.

Pior é que o cheiro dele fica impregnado nas minhas mãos.

Eu sei que ontem eu empurrei o cara e ele me enfrentou! A minha vontade era dar um murro naquela carinha perfeita.

Quem sabe com o nariz quebrado ele não ficasse tão atraente. Desgraçado.

8

Hoje eu tava passando pelo corredor quando senti o cheiro dele, já falei que o perfume daquele desgraçado chega longe?

Empurrei ele no armário, já sabendo que ia ficar sentindo aquele perfume na minha mão pela próxima aula.

O cretino veio atrás de mim!

Gritou comigo e invadiu o vestiário. Eu tava sozinho e ele começou a gritar comigo. Eu ainda tentei não olhar muito pra ele, pra aquele pescoço tão branco aparecendo numa maldita blusa meio decotada. Aquele cheiro dele me deixando doido.

Então o desgraçado começou a me atacar, me chamou de gordo suado, pernil de porco, e sei lá eu o que mais, falou que eu era covarde e, eu não sei o que me deu... eu nem conseguia mais ouvi-lo direito, só sentia o cheiro e olhava aquela boca vermelha falando tão perto de mim. Eu perdi o controle e o beijei!

Eu beijei o cara! Meu coração quase explodiu e eu percebi que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado pelo desgraçado.

Mas o pior foi que ele se soltou de mim e me olhou com nojo! Eu nunca tinha visto uma cara tão horrorizada na minha vida!

Eu to ferrado!

9

É fato! Eu to completamente ferrado!

Hoje ele chegou com um carinha engomadinho, todo riquinho e arrumadinho, bem o tipo que ele deve gostar. Deve ser o namorado dele.

O cara veio tirar satisfações ou sei la, veio com um papo de que eu não tava sozinho e tal.

Só se eu não to sozinho em estar apaixonado pelo Kurt. Que merda! Eu to louco por ele. E com certeza aquele engomadinho deve viver espantando outros caras do pé do Kurt. Eu não devo ser o único que sente o sangue gelar toda vez que sente aquele maldito perfume

Eu queria acabar com a vida daquele metidinho de merda, mas o Kurt se colocou entre nós e me empurrou. Eu achei melhor deixar pra lá. Ele definitivamente me odeia, da para ver o nojo nos olhos dele.

Eu to ferrado. Se ele resolver contar que eu o beijei eu to morto naquela escola.

10

Eu acho que to perdendo o controle. Dia desses eu o vi no refeitório, ele estava com uma camisa azul tão clara que fazia seus olhos parecerem duas estrelas. É isso! É definitivo. Eu virei bicha! Fico reparando que camisa deixa os olhos dele mais bonitos. Mas, como não reparar?

Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa, só no gosto daquele beijo. E no medo que eu sinto dele contar pra todo mundo e minha vida acabar.

Olhei pra ele e a minha vontade era sentar ao lado dele e pedir pra que ele me desse uma chance, mas vi os caras na minha mesa e não deu. Chamei ele de bicha pra quem quisesse ouvir.

11

Hoje eu cheguei nele e perguntei se ele tinha falado com alguém sobre o que rolou no vestiário. Meu sangue ferveu quando vi a foto do namoradinho dele na porta do armário.

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva! A maneira como ele me respondeu – "Você me beijou!" – Ele disse. Eu jurei que o mataria se ele contasse pra alguém.

Tudo o que eu queria era uma chance dele me conhecer de verdade... mas acho que só em outro mundo, nunca no Mckinley.

Se os caras souberem eu to morto.

12

Já faz um tempo que eu não durmo direito, não me concentro nas aulas, nem fico mais com meus amigos.

A única coisa que eu tenho na cabeça é o gosto daquele beijo e a raiva que me da de ver aquele viadinho me olhando daquele jeito, como se eu fosse um animal nojento. É. Ele me olha como uma garota olha pra uma barata, com medo e nojo.

Eu não consigo saber o que é mais forte, se a vontade de pega-lo no colo e trazer pra casa, fazer ele me amar e beija-lo até aquela boca não aguentar mais, ou vontade de acabar de vez com a vida dele. Quem sabe assim eu volto ao normal.

Quando eu passo e vejo o armário aberto, com a foto daquele imbecil que veio tirar satisfações comigo eu fico puto. Acho que é ciúme.

Ou eu to ficando louco mesmo.

13

Hoje eu o vi tirando uns bonequinhos do armário e decidi criar coragem e chegar junto do jeito certo, chamar ele pra sair, conversar, sei lá.

Quando eu cheguei nele, a cara dele me matou mil vezes. O nojo e o medo estampados naqueles malditos olhos azuis.

Ele disse que não me queria por perto.

Ele tremia, mas não de desejo, como eu. Ah! Aquele maldito perfume, aquela boca. Eu olhava pra ele com desejo e com raiva. Por que ele tinha que fazer isso comigo? Me enlouquecer daquele jeito e me olhar com aquele desprezo todo?

Peguei os bonequinhos idiotas que ele tinha na mão. Nem sei por quê.

Agora toda hora fico olhando aquela coisa ridícula e pensando nele.

Maldito Kurt!

14

Hoje os caras do glee vieram tirar satisfações comigo.

Eu sabia que eu não era o único enfeitiçado por ele. Todos os caras do coral se dispondo a brigar pra defendê-lo. Só podem estar a fim dele.

Joguei o Chang em cima do Artie e quebrei a cara do Evans.

Quero ver algum deles ficar com o Kurt.

15

Agora minha vida acabou!

Ontem eu tava passando em frente à sala do coral e olhei pra dentro pra ver se o via. Já tinha virado hábito, eu sempre passava lá e tentava vê-lo.

Ele estava dançando com o Hudson. Falei que ele tava enfeitiçando o coral todo. Até o Finn ta na dele! Não resisti e zoei com eles.

Me ferrei. O pai dele estava lá e saiu feito um louco atrás de mim. Pensei que o velho fosse me matar no corredor mesmo.

Resultado: hoje tivemos que ir todos pra diretoria. Meu pai, eu, ele e o pai dele.

Ele disse que eu o ameacei de morte. Não era a sério!

Meu pai acreditou nele. A diretora Silvester me expulsou!

Ele só me olhou aliviado por se ver livre de mim.

O pior é que eu não consigo deixar de desejá-lo. Amá-lo. Querer agarrar aquele corpo e beijar aquela boca até perder meu fôlego.

Maldito Kurt!

16

Voltei ao Mckinley!

Meus pais recorreram ao conselho e eu pude voltar à escola.

Eu tinha a esperança de falar com Kurt, pedir que ele saísse comigo, desde que ninguém soubesse é claro. Queria tentar ficar com ele nem que fosse uma única vez. Assim quem sabe ele saía da minha cabeça.

Quando cheguei na escola, procurando por ele sem que ninguém notasse, descobri que, assim que ele soube que eu voltaria, saiu da escola.

Ele não pode nem me ver na frente!

Eu sou um desgraçado.

17

Eu pensei que fosse ter paz agora que ele saiu da escola, mas a única coisa que eu tenho na cabeça é ele. Seu perfume, o gosto do seu beijo. Tudo o que eu mais queria era outro beijo, que dessa vez não fosse roubado! Queria poder sentir aquele cheiro dele mais uma vez.

Mas eu tenho que deixar o tempo correr.

Droga! Será que eu pirei?

18

A treinadora Beiste nos fez passar a semana treinando com os lesados do clube glee.

Aquela mulher quer me matar! Já não basta o que eu sinto quando passo em frente àquela sala? Agora vou ter que sentar lá a semana toda e ainda por cima ouvir o pessoal me acusando de ter feito o Kurt sair da escola?

É! Ele saiu da escola porque não aguenta nem olhar pra mim, e daí? Pensa que eu também não fico puto com isso?

Eu sou um idiota mesmo!

Não vou ficar nessa droga de coral nem que tenha que sair do time!

19

Hoje eu o vi!

O time tava perdendo feio e o Puck convenceu o pessoal a dançar a música ridícula que a gente passou a semana toda ensaiando, pra Beiste deixar a gente jogar no segundo tempo.

Eu não ia dançar mesmo, mas aí sei lá o que me deu. Todo mundo parecia estar se divertindo, curtindo aquela dança maluca e eu não resisti. Coloquei a camisa do time e entrei na dança.

Quando olhei pra arquibancada lá estava ele! Meu coração quase parou! Como é possível alguém ficar tão mais lindo em tão pouco tempo? Seu rosto estava corado, seus olhos brilhavam e sua boca. Ah, sua boca! Que doce, vermelha, beijável. Mesmo daquela distancia eu tinha a impressão de que conseguiria sentir o perfume dele.

Eu dancei como um louco pra impressioná-lo, quem sabe assim ele me perdoaria e voltaria pro Mckinley? Ele ria e tentava seguir nossa coreografia, dava pra ver que ele estava estupidamente feliz.

Só então notei o engomadinho ao lado dele. Blaine Anderson. Até o nome é de riquinho. Eu realmente odeio esse cara.

20

Hoje eu estava saindo quando senti aquele perfume. Meu Deus! Já fazia um tempão e eu ainda reconhecia o perfume dele à distancia! Que inferno! Meus pés seguiram em direção a ele como se tivessem vontade própria. Eu quase corri, mas me contive.

Quando virei o corredor eu o vi. Ou melhor, vi os dois! Aquele riquinho ao lado dele olhando pra ele todo babão! Que ódio!

A minha vontade era de chegar, dar um murro no engomadinho e arrastar o Kurt pra longe dali. Pra um lugar onde a gente pudesse ficar junto. Pra sempre. Eu to ficando louco!

Minha raiva de ver aquele tal de Anderson desfilando pelo corredor com ele era tanta que já cheguei espumando e perguntando o que eles queriam ali.

Quando ouvi a voz dele eu gelei. A voz dele é tão doce. Eu morro quando ouço. Ele disse que vieram ver o tal do show dos idiotas do coral e perguntou se eu ia. E a cara dele? A maldita cara de desprezo.

Me irritei e falei um monte. E o namoradinho dele partiu pra cima de mim. Eu ia arrebentar a cara do desgraçado quando a Santana se meteu. Kurt me chamou de covarde e ela queria saber por que, me ameaçou como a louca que ela é e eu caí fora.

Se ele conta pra ela que eu morro por ele eu to ferrado.

Se bem que acho que ele nem faz idéia do que eu sinto. Aposto que pensa que eu sou só um gay confuso. E nem deve ligar pra isso. Tá na cara que ele só tem olhos praquele baixinho idiota.

21

Acho que essa história toda com o Kurt nunca vai parar de me atormentar. Hoje a Santana me convidou pra sair e eu aceitei, é claro. Não tem coisa melhor do que namorar a cheerio mais gostosa da escola. Só que assim que a gente começou a conversar ela soltou a bomba. Ela sabe de tudo. A cretina é lésbica e me pegou olhando pra bunda do Evans. Bastou ela juntar isso com a minha briga com aquele namorado idiota do Kurt e Bum! To nas mãos dela!

Agora to namorando uma cheerio, mas não do jeito que eu queria.

Tive que fazer todo um discurso idiota na frente do pessoal do glee dizendo o quanto eu estava arrependido de ter feito o Kurt deixar a escola.

Até era verdade, eu sentia tanto a falta dele que faria qualquer coisa pra tê-lo de volta no Mckinkey.

22

Ele vai voltar!

Nós tivemos uma reunião tensa na sala do diretor Figgins. Meu pai, o pai dele, o professor Schuester, ele e eu. Por que ele tem que parecer sempre tão impecável e desejável? Ah, que saudade daquele cheiro, daqueles olhos...

Eu tive que me conter pra não agarrar o Kurt e beijar aquela boca em plena diretoria.

Todo mundo falou um monte e eu ficava me concentrando pra mostrar a todos como eu estava arrependido, mas a única coisa que eu queria era cair aos pés dele implorando por uma chance.

Que piada. Sou um gay enrustido namorando uma cheerio lésbica e morrendo por um cara que se dispôs a voltar somente se pudesse me educar. Ele não liga a mínima pra mim. Pra ele sou só um trabalho social.

Tudo bem, pelo menos agora ele está de volta e eu posso tentar de novo.

Quem sabe faço direito dessa vez.

23

Ele voltou. E estava incrível, como sempre.

Droga! Só de olhar pra ele meu coração dispara.

Quando a Santana me contou que ele ia chegar ao meio dia eu corri até o pátio pra vê-lo, mas fiquei de longe. Não queria encrenca com o pessoal do glee. Não se quisesse ter uma chance com ele.

Ele apareceu no alto da escadaria como se fosse um pop star, lindo. De cartola e um casaco branco que o deixava tão fofo que... Ah! Quem eu to querendo enganar? Ele estava muito gato, pronto!

Eu fiquei de longe, só olhando e quis morrer quando de repente apareceu no meio do pátio aquele namorado imbecil dele e todos os boyzinhos da escola onde ele estava.

O CARA FEZ UMA SERENATA PRA ELE! Que cretino! Eu lá, de longe, morrendo de vontade de correr e agarrar o Kurt e fazer como o pessoal do glee que o abraçava e ele lá, chorando por causa da musica que o playboyzinho cantava pra ele.

Definitivamente eu sou um ferrado.

24

É tão difícil ficar fingindo que está tudo bem. Pelo menos a Santana não me cobra nada já que ela tá claramente apaixonada pela Britt.

Eu voltei a ser assombrado pela voz, pelo cheiro e pela presença dele em todos os cantos do colégio. E agora eu tenho que ficar de olho pra que os caras do time não mexam com ele. Volta e meia eu o acompanho pelos corredores.

Às vezes eu tenho vontade de dar as mãos pra ele. Só isso, segurar na mão dele e sentir que vai ficar tudo bem. Ele tem as mãos mais lindas e brancas e macias que eu já vi. Quer dizer, devem ser macias. Ele nunca chega perto o suficiente pra que eu possa sequer roçar minha mão nas dele. Que saco.

Hoje eles terminaram uma tarefa maluca lá no clube glee onde cada um tinha que vestir uma camiseta com uma coisa da sua vida que foi difícil superar.

Ele apareceu no palco e eu perdi o folego.

Meu Deus, como ele estava tentador com o cabelo espetado e um casaco xadrez. Ele entrou rebolando, olhou direto pra mim e começou a cantar que nasceu assim. Aquela música da Gaga. Odeio Gaga.

Ele levantou as mãos pro alto como um gato e eu fiquei excitado na hora. Então as meninas abriram o casaco dele com tudo. Como eu queria ter feito aquilo! Não iria arrancar só o casaco.

Na camiseta dele estava escrito gosto de garotos. Simples assim. Esse era o cara que tirava meu sono há tempos. Sexy. Sedutor. E gay. Totalmente feliz e assumido.

E eu lá, me roendo sentado ao lado da Santana. Todo mundo no palco dançando e cantando e eu só conseguia olhar pra ele.

Ta ficando difícil.

25

Hoje eu desmoronei na frente dele.

Simples assim. Cai no choro. Patético!

Durante a semana toda eu acompanhei o Kurt pelos corredores fazendo meu papel de 'bully whip' e a gente teve chance de conversar um pouco.

Ele é tão seguro, tão calmo. Fala da vida e das coisas de gay com uma naturalidade. Ele acha que está me educando.

Só esta conseguindo me deixar mais apaixonado.

Eu o deixei na classe de francês e enquanto me despedia ele me olhou com aqueles enormes olhos azuis que me derretem e falou que sabia que eu estava infeliz. Falou que antes ele até me odiou, mas que agora podia ver minha dor.

Eu desmontei. Cai no choro. Será que ele podia ver também que eu estava morrendo por ele? Será que ele sabia quanto eu lamentava tê-lo ferido e assustado? Eu disse o quanto eu me arrependia, chorando ali na frente dele e ele só me olhou com simpatia e disse que sabia. Agora ele não tinha mais nojo ou medo de mim. Tinha pena.

Merda.

26

Hoje foi o pior dia da minha vida!

Nem no dia em que eu fui expulso me senti tão péssimo.

Nem sei o que pensar do que aconteceu

Hoje foi o baile dos juniores. Ele estava deslumbrante numa roupa toda estranha. Parecia o cara do coração valente usando um fraque.

Se eu não fosse o par da Santana ia ser problema porque eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dele.

Só que o namorado estava grudado nele, lógico. O cara só saia de perto pra ir cantar. Quer dizer, cantar não, se mostrar pro Kurt. O engomadinho cantava e dançava feito um louco só pra se exibir pra ele, era claro.

O que dava mais raiva era ver um monte de meninas babando pelo cara. E o Kurt se derretendo.

Eu tentei entrar na onda e me divertir com a Santana, afinal ela é uma ótima amiga e ta me dando cobertura. E é linda e divertida. Mas toda hora ela olhava pra Britt e eu pro Kurt. A gente até tentava, mas tava difícil.

Até que chegou a hora de coroarem o rei e a rainha do baile. Santana estava doida pra ganharmos, por isso todo esse lance do 'bully wipp'.

Quando o diretor falou meu nome juro que fiquei super feliz. Pensei que finalmente eu ia ficar de boa na escola e que não ia mais ter que ter medo de descobrirem.

Então o diretor anunciou a rainha: - "Kurt Hummel".

Eu quase desmaiei no palco. Quer dizer que a escola inteira já tinha percebido que eu gostava dele? Fiquei congelado lá olhando a cara chocada dele quando o holofote focalizou o seu rosto. Ele saiu correndo e o namoradinho foi atrás.

Por que eu não fui atrás dele? Por que eu tenho que ter tanto medo do que pensam de mim?

Demorou um século pra ele voltar. Eu lá, sentado no trono feito um idiota, travado de vergonha e morrendo de dó dele. Se ele estivesse sentindo metade da vergonha que eu estava ele estaria chorando em algum canto. Eu era candidato, junto com a Santana. Muita gente pode ter votado em mim pra valer. Mas com ele foi uma piada de mau gosto.

De repente ele voltou. Eu podia perceber que os olhos dele estavam úmidos. Ele tinha chorado. Mas entrou de cabeça erguida, e eu nunca o vi tão lindo. Tão forte e tão frágil. Ele recebeu a coroa chegou no microfone e brincou :- "Chupa Kate Midleton!" - Só ele teria essa coragem! O pessoal do glee começou a bater palmas e logo todos o aplaudiam.

O diretor anunciou a dança do rei e da rainha e eu desci as escadinhas, doido pra tomá-lo nos braços e dizer o que eu sentia, mas eu podia ver o sorriso no rosto do pessoal. Todos se divertindo com a situação.

Kurt desceu ao meu lado e disse que aquela era a hora de eu me assumir.

Por que eu não fiz isso? Estúpido! Em vez de pegá-lo nos braços como eu queria, fiquei travado de medo, virei as costas e saí.

Covarde! Deixei ele lá plantado no meio do salão e saí.

Assim que cheguei na porta eu me virei e o vi, sorrindo nos braços do burguesinho dele.

Perdi minha chance, minha fama no colégio e minha amizade com ele.

Eu só queria que o chão se abrisse e me engolisse.

Eu quero morrer.

27

Mudei de escola.

To tentando sobreviver ao último ano e cair fora dessa cidade.

Fora do Mckinley é um pouco mais fácil. Eu continuo sendo o "zagueiro hetero". E lá eu não o vejo o tempo todo, nem sinto aquele perfume que me tira do sério.

Mas ainda sonho com ele direto. Acordo passando mal.

Será que eu nunca vou superar esse cara?

28

Hoje eu o vi!

Eu fui de novo ao Scandalous! Descobri esse bar e vou sempre lá, porque lá eu sempre fico de boa, posso ser eu mesmo.

Sei que hoje eu cheguei, peguei uma cerveja e o vi.

Meu Deus como ele estava lindo! Ele destoava daquele bar como um anjo no meio do inferno!

Tá! To piegas sim, mas é que depois de tanto tempo sem vê-lo eu to quase morrendo aqui por dentro.

O namoradinho cretino dele tava se rasgando na pista dançando com outro cara e ele lá, paradinho, bebendo um Shirley Temple e olhando.

Como alguém pode ser tão imbecil a ponto de deixar o Kurt plantado e ir dançar com outro?

Eu queria ter arrancado o Kurt de lá e levado comigo.

Cheguei nele provocando. Falando que ele devia cuidar do namorado.

Ele me olhou e sorriu. Ele sorriu pra mim! Assim, de boa! Sem medo, sem dó, sem desprezo. Tão lindo!

Que merda! To mais apaixonado do que nunca.

A gente ficou conversando um tempo e ele foi tão legal, tão receptivo, quem sabe se aquele idiota do boyzinho dele continuar a pisar na bola eu tenha alguma chance.

Só que ai o cara sorriu pra ele e ele correu pra pista como um cachorrinho. Um sorriso do playboy e ele já corre atrás!

29

Eu não consigo parar de pensar nele.

Eu não devia ter ido aquele bar naquela noite, mas como ia saber que ele iria lá?

Voltei lá outra noite e fiz o de sempre, procurei algum cara que tivesse algo que me lembrasse do Kurt. Algum cara magro, ou com cara de anjo, sei lá. Era um saco pegar alguém pensando nele, mas era só o que eu tinha.

Vi um corpo esguio parado perto da jukebox e cheguei no cara.

Levei o maior fora da minha vida! Cara grosso! Pior é que depois reconheci o cretino.

Era o carinha que tava dando em cima do Anderson. Como alguém pode sequer pensar em deixar o Kurt e dar bola praquilo? É um idiota mesmo!

Não dá mais pra ficar fingindo. Eu vou chegar no Kurt e dizer o que eu sinto.

Dane-se se não der certo!

30

Arrasado! Morto e decomposto. É assim que eu to me sentindo.

Passei a semana toda mandando presentes pra ele. Afinal que dia melhor pra falar do que sinto?

O maldito dia dos namorados!

Minha vontade é de quebrar meu quarto todo! Chorar, gritar, sei lá.

Eu investi pesado, mandei gorilagramas, cartões e docinhos pra ele e consegui marcar um encontro no Breadstix na noite dos namorados.

Eu tava tão animado. Pensei que ele fosse adorar a surpresa e que eu ia conseguir uma chance.

Mas assim que ele me viu, a cara dele mudou. Tão decepcionado. Ele esperava o Anderson, pelo visto.

Ainda assim falei com ele. Falei tudo, abri meu coração. Peguei nas mãos dele e me declarei. Falei que queria ser honesto com meus sentimentos. Eu tremia.

Ele tirou a mão das minhas e me rejeitou. Ainda está com aquele cara. Disse que quer ser só meu amigo.

E como eu posso ser amigo dele? Como olhar pra ele sem querer beijar, abraçar, sentir o cheiro dele mais de perto?

Eu sempre sonho que estou com o meu rosto colado naquele pescoço, sentido aquele cheiro, abraçando ele por trás e me embriagando com o perfume daquele cabelo. Sonho que fico horas beijando aquela boca e tocando aquele corpo, conversando com ele, segurando aquelas mãos, sentindo o toque dele.

Como posso fingir que não sinto nada? Que não quero pular no pescoço do namoradinho idiota dele?

Pra piorar, quando saía do Breadstix dei de cara com o Nick, que pescou o que tava rolando no ato.

Legal. Me declarei e me dei mal. Duplamente.

Vida de merda!

31

Fui pro inferno e voltei.

Literalmente!

O desgraçado do Nick falou do lance com o Kurt no dia dos namorados pro pessoal e, quando eu cheguei na escola, fui pro vestiário e tava todo mundo me olhando e esperando só pra ver minha reação.

Tinham pichado no meu armário: BICHA.

Eu queria que o chão se abrisse pra eu poder sumir na mesma hora. Virei pra sair de lá e todos eles me encarando... até agora eu não consigo lembrar disso sem ter vontade de chorar. A vergonha, a raiva... o cretino do Nick me olhava, balançava a cabeça e falava :- que trágico! – Desgraçado. Ele me jogou nessa só pra se dar bem no time.

O pessoal todo me zoando, me empurraram no armário, riram de mim. Eu só queria sumir, morrer.

Saí correndo da escola e comecei a ligar feito um desesperado pro Kurt. Nem sei por que, acho que só ele podia me entender, sei lá. Ou simplesmente porque eu precisava ouvir a voz dele e ter uma esperança nessa droga de vida.

Claro que ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me atender.

Cheguei em casa esperando que ele pelo menos retornasse a ligação, mandasse um sms, sei lá.

Abri o facebook, nem sei pra que, acho que sonhava em ver uma mensagem dele.

Tudo desmoronou de vez. Lotaram minha timeline com recadinhos cretinos. Passaram a semana me infernizando. Me xingaram, riram de mim. Eu ligava pra ele e ele não respondia. Claro, ele nem devia imaginar pelo que eu estava passando. Senão eu sei que ele viria.

Eu fui ficando tão desesperado. Eu simplesmente não sabia como ia olhar pra cara dos meus pais e confirmar esse monte de merda que estavam falando de mim na rede

Tudo o que eu já tinha ouvido foi se acumulando na minha cabeça e eu me lembrava do Kurt me chamando de pernil de porco, daquele imbecil do bar me mandando depilar a sobrancelha, dos caras da escola me olhando com nojo.

Eu percebi que eu não caberia em nenhum mundo. Eu não posso ser gay porque não sou bonitinho como o namoradinho dele, mas não consigo ser hetero.

É! Eu sou apenas uma aberração.

Uma aberração e uma decepção pra minha família.

A única saída que eu via era acabar com tudo. Assim não precisava encarar minha vergonha.

Acordei no hospital com meu pai desesperado do meu lado. E minha mãe chorando feito louca.

Nem pra morrer eu presto.

Minha mãe quando soube desse meu lance gay falou que a gente pode procurar uma cura! UMA CURA! Ela acha que eu sou doente!

A única cura que eu quero tem os olhos azuis mais bonitos do mundo... E um namorado idiota que não cai fora.

Fiquei em observação naquele hospital por 72 horas. Os médicos me mandaram pra avaliação psiquiátrica pra saber se eu tentaria de novo.

Mas quando vi o quanto feri meu pai eu me arrependi. Me arrependi tanto!

Todos que eu pensava que eram meus amigos caíram fora. Meu melhor amigo disse que não quer mais falar comigo: - 'Não é legal, cara, esse lance gay não é legal'. - Imbecil!

Quem apareceu no hospital pra me ver e levar uma cesta foi a turma do coral do Mckinley. Aquele povo pode ter merda na cabeça, mas tem o coração no lugar! Até nisso eu tava errado.

Na véspera de eu voltar pra casa ele apareceu. Me trouxe flores. E me tirou do inferno em que eu estava.

Quando a porta abriu e ele entrou foi como se tudo o mais fosse pequeno e sem importância. Ele estava lá. Pra mim.

Ele se sentou pertinho da minha cama e conversou comigo como nunca tinha feito antes. Ele chorava e eu também. Foi redentor. Eu finalmente compreendi porque ele me odiou tanto. Eu fiz a vida dele um inferno por meses. Quando foi a minha vez não aguentei nem uma semana. Tentei fugir pros braços da morte.

Só que ele me compreendeu e apoiou.

Ele me pediu pra fechar os olhos e visualizar como eu estaria daqui a dez anos. Eu fiz isso: me imaginei um agente esportivo de sucesso, vivendo feliz muito longe dessa cidadezinha de merda. Quando ele começou a falar pra eu imaginar meu parceiro e meu filho entrando no escritório eu imaginei ele mesmo, entrando com um menininho lindo. Kurt me perguntou o que eu diria e eu disse: - Estou tão feliz agora! – Só que eu estava dizendo isso pra ele. Eu estava miseravelmente feliz porque ele estava lá ao meu lado, me ajudando, sendo maravilhoso como sempre. Me dando esperança.

Eu perguntei se ele ainda queria ser meu amigo e ele disse que sim.

Dessa vez foi ele quem pegou na minha mão.

E não soltou.


End file.
